A Blazing Rivalry Begins! Enter Linus!
A Blazing Rivalry Begins! Enter Linus! ''is Season 1 Episode 6 of Sinnoh Reborn. Plot The trio of boys are eating breakfast, their Pokemon not far to the side. Shinx is eating slightly away from the others, its hind legs still wrapped. The rest of its body seems to have healed well, almost all of its wounds gone. The bandages on its legs are slightly red, presumably stained with blood. Greg: So, we've been moving at a pretty slow pace with Shinx, do you think we'll, erm... He gestures at Shinx, frowning slightly. Greg: Pick up the pace, soon? Benjamin: Well, Shinx will be ''healed soon, because I'm sure that's what you meant. Jon: Great! It's been a few days, and I'm excited to get to Oreburgh and have my first gym battle! Shinx stares at them before going back to its food, eating slowly and carefully. They all enjoy a few more minutes of chitchat before they hear a rustling in the trees. They turn towards the noise, all of them sitting up a bit straighter. After a few seconds nothing emerges and they all relax slightly except Shinx. Shinx growls in the general direction of the rustling. Jon frowns and walks over to it. Jon: What's wrong, Shinx? He reaches down to pet the feline Pokemon. As he does so, Shinx whips around and growls at him, electricity sparking on its tail. Shinx: Shiiiiinx! Electricity flows over its body, causing Jonathan to scramble back in suprirse. He pulls out his PokeDex, scanning Shinx as he pulls away. PokeDex: Shinx, the Flash Pokemon. All of its fur dazzles if danger is sensed. It flees while the foe is momentarily blinded. This Pokemon's moves are Charge, Shock Wave, Tackle, and Spark. Despite what the PokeDex says, Shinx stays, growling at Jonathan before turning back to the rustling. Ben pulls Jonathan up off the ground. Ben: Hey, you okay dude? Jon: Yeah, that just... Surprised me, I guess. The other Rowan brother walks over, waving his hand in front of Jon's face. Gregory: Are you able to see my hand? Jon: Uh... Yeah, yeah. There are still some spots in my vision though... He rubs his eyes as Ben shakes his head. Ben: You should never attempt to pet a wild, injured Pokemon. Its reaction may have been a bit much, but still. Jon: You're right, I just thought that... I don't know, where it's been with us for a few days, I thought it'd trust us. Greg: It may not be us that it doesn't trust. If it considers that rustling we heard dangerous, it may simply be on guard. The trio glances at Shinx. The electric-type Pokemon is still staring at where the rustling was heard, but it has stopped growling. Chimchar, Sneasel, and Magnemite approach, curious. Shinx glances at them but doesn't stop them when they stand next to it. The rustling is heard again, causing them all to glance up and stare at the spot intently. ???: Well, well, well... I see Shinx is doing just fine. A boy with curly green hair and green eyes emerges from the shadowy trees, smirking. His jacket is black with purple fluff along the top and bottom, a blue Poke Ball logo on the right shoulder. He has blue jeans and shoes with a combination of purple and gray. Gregory: And who exactly are you? ???: My name is Linus, but that hardly matters right now. You seem to be in possession of my Shinx. Ben: Shinx is yours? Linus: Yes, and if you don't mind, I will be taking Shinx back. Shinx growls, electricity building up on its whiskers. Linus: Now now, Shinx, don't be troublesome... He feels a sudden pressure on his wrist as his hand is pulled away. Turning, he sees Jonathan holding his wrist and pulling him away. Jonathan: Doesn't seem like Shinx wants to go with you. Linus: That's a shame, seeing as I am the one that weakened Shinx to capture it. You interfered by healing it up after it escaped! The boy pulls his wrist away from Jonathan's grip, glaring at him coldly. Linus: I do not deserve to be treated this way! I will be taking Shinx. Now. Ben: If you had actually intended to catch Shinx, how did it get away? Its legs were injured to an incredible degree. I was almost surprised it was still able to move them at all! Linus: How it managed to escape is not important. The point is it managed to get away, and this time I will not allow it to do so. Gregory: You let it get away, didn't you? All of them turn to face Gregory. The Rowan brother is staring at Linus in a cold, calculating manner. Linus: What did you say? Gregory: You allowed Shinx to escape, didn't you? You didn't intend to capture it. You wanted to injure it, cause it to suffer. Linus: That's... That's simply not true. Now, if you don't mind, I- Jonathan shoves him away, causing him to stumble into a tree. Jon: You are not taking Shinx! You're a scummy trainer. Go to hell! Linus: If that's the way you feel, perhaps you'll take me on in a Pokemon battle. Best of three, winner gets Shinx. Ben: Jon, you're not experienced enough, you can't- Jonathan: Challenge accepted! And if I win, I'll even let Shinx go free! Shinx looks at Jonathan, tilting its head. Jon: Go ahead and send out your first Pokemon! The opposing trainer smirks, his eyes flashing with victory. He grabs a Poke Ball, casually flinging it onto the field. Linus: Let's knock them down a notch, Piplup! Jon: Alright, let's go Sn- Chimchar interrupts him, leaping onto the battlefield. The brothers frown, but Jon grins and pumps his fist in the air. Jon: Alright, Chimchar! Willing to do it even if it means going against a type disadvantage! Let's do this! Both Pokemon stand, ready for the first command. Linus takes the initiative, gesturing towards Chimchar. Linus: Strike with Bubble! The bubbles fly towards Chimchar, who easily leaps to the side and at Piplup. Jon: Scratch him, now! Chimchar's fingers turn white with energy as it slashes Piplup, causing it to be pushed back slightly. Jon: Again! Linus: As it flies at you, strike it with Pound! Piplup's flipper glows white as it hits Chimchar's Scratch, both Pokemon being pushed back. Jon: Ember! Linus: Bubble! The tiny flames slam into the rapid bubbles, causing an explosion of sparkles. Through the smoke, however, the bubbles fly through, striking Chimchar. It gets knocked back, slowly rising from the ground. Linus: Finish it with Peck! Piplup launches into the air, its beak glowing white as it dives at Chimchar. Jon: Chimchar, dodge it! Chimchar moves to leap out of the way, but the stickiness from the Bubble attack causes it to stumble away, Piplup's Peck slamming into Chimchar's leg. Chimchar falls back to the ground, rolling from the impact. Linus: I said finish it! Whatever, attack it again! Pound! Jon: Chimchar, Ember! Chimchar lets loose a flurry of flames against Piplup, sending it stumbling backwards, slight scorch marks on its fur. Jon: There's no way Shinx got so injured from Piplup... What is he hiding? Linus: I've had enough of this! You should've finished off this weakling long ago! I won't accept this any longer! Use Bubble, NOW! Jon: Chimchar, come on, you can dodge it! Chimchar attempts to dodge to the side, but is unable to move quickly enough as the bubbles slam into him, throwing him back into a tree, his eyes swirled. Linus returns to a smirk, recalling Piplup. Linus: And like that, it's a 1-0 for me! Still think you can beat me, chump? His opponent is tending to Chimchar, making sure he's okay. Chimchar nods and is left with Benjamin as his trainer returns to the battle. Jon: Not can, I will beat you! Let's go, Sneasel! Linus: Emerge victorious, Combee! Sneasel jumps onto the field as Combee emerges from its Poke Ball, hovering gently above the field. Linus: We'll start it off again! Gust! As the winds whirl towards Sneasel, the Pokemon runs towards them and suddenly vanishes. Linus: What? Jon: Now, Sneasel! His Pokemon leaps behind Combee, slashing its back and sending it into the ground. It flies back into the air, its flight now somewhat unstable. Linus: Unbelievable! Combee, Bug Buzz! Ripples of red energy emerge from Combee's mouth, zooming towards Sneasel. Sneasel twirls to the side, avoiding it as it slams into a tree, cracking it. Jon: Now that's a powerful attack! But can you beat this? Quick Attack! Sneasel runs towards Combee, dodging each successive blast as it slams into Combee, knocking it into a tree. Combee seems very injured now, and Sneasel smirks, gesturing for it to attack again. Linus: How dare you! Insolent creature! Bug Buzz, now! Sneasel dodges as before, easily using Quick Attack to avoid the attack. As Sneasel nears Combee, Linus suddenly changes commands. Linus: Now direct it to the ground in front of you! The energy hits the ground, causing a massive amount of dirt to go flying, a small crater forming from the blast. Caught in the explosion, Sneasel flies back, stumbling as it attempts to regain its balance. Linus: Gust, now! Combee's wings flap rapidly, sending Sneasel into the air before it can attempt to dodge. Jonathan: Sneasel, hold in there! You can do this! Sneasel: Snea- Sneaaaasel! Suddenly the winds stop, Combee flinching in pain. Sneasel drops out of the air and catches itself on a tree, regaining its balance as it drops to the ground. Linus: Combee, what's the matter with you? We had the victory in our sights! Combee: C-Combee... Linus: Fine, use Bug Buzz, again! Jonathan: Sneasel, go for Feint Attack! Sneasel runs, dodging from side to side as suddenly there's a large ring of energy in front of it. The camera cuts to an explosion from the energy hitting the ground, dirt flying into the air. Jonathan: No, Sneasel! As the dust clears, Sneasel is nowhere to be seen. Both trainers seem shocked. Linus: But how- Sneasel appears behind Combee, slamming its clawed hand into the top of Combee, sending it into the ground one final time. Combee fails to rise, instead being recalled by Linus. Linus: Useless piece of garbage! Jonathan: Good job, Sneasel! Now take a rest. Go check on Chimchar for me, hm? Sneasel nods, walking over to Chimchar, who seems very happy that Sneasel won. Linus: And now it's time for my last Pokemon... Come on out, Scyther! Scyther's screech sounds over the battlefield. Jonathan grips his last Poke Ball, preparing to throw it as he hears a growling behind him. He turns, seeing Shinx approaching the field. Jonathan: What? Shinx, you want to battle? Shinx nods, sparks flying off of its tail. Scyther grins menacingly, preparing itself for Shinx. Linus: Hey Shinx, remember Scyther? I bet it's not that difficult, what with the... Incident. Jonathan's eyes widen as he realizes what Linus is saying. Jon: You mean Scyther did... Ben: You used Scyther in an attempt to disable Shinx permanently. You sick, twisted person! The green-haired boy yawns, gesturing to Scyther. Linus: Go ahead and attack. Shinx has already proven it can't take me down. Jon: We'll see about that! Shinx, go for Shock Wave! Shinx lets loose a blue bolt of lightning from its body, striking Scyther. Scyther screeches in pain and is blown back, surprised by the force of the attack. Linus: It wasn't this powerful last time... No matter, use X-Scissor! Jon: Dodge it and use Charge! Shinx leaps to the side, narrowly avoiding the X-Scissor. Its body is covered in blue electricity as it charges up, preparing for its next attack. Linus: X-Scissor, again! Jon: Use Spark! The Flash Pokemon is enveloped in a blue aura of electricity as it charges at Scyther, preparing to meet its X-Scissor head on. The two collide, an explosion of blue lightning blowing both Pokemon back into the ground. The two stand, both of them panting. Linus: Finish it off with Aerial Ace! Jon: Dodge it, Shinx! Shinx leaps away from the Aerial Ace, only to be met with a swift change in direction. Shinx is knocked back, quickly regaining its balance and letting loose a blast of electricity, narrowly missing Scyther. Jon: Shinx, what are you doing? Linus: X-Scissor! Scyther charges and Shinx continues attempting to blast it with Shock Wave, warding the Bug-type off momentarily. Jon: Shinx, you can't just- The Pokemon ignores him, charging into Scyther with a burst of electricity. Scyther is knocked back, but it seems to be less damaged than before. Linus: Ah, a pity, it won't even obey you. What a worthless mon. Scyther, it's time! Swords Dance! Jon: Shinx, you have to use Charge, now! Shinx instead blasts Scyther away, failing to interrupt the attack. Linus: And now, X-Scissor! Jon: Shinx, you have to listen to me! Charge! Shinx hesitates for a split second before obeying, charging up for an attack. Jon watches with fear as Scyther gets closer and closer, its bladed hands glowing white. Seconds before it unleashes its attack Jonathan shouts. Jonathan: Shock Wave, now! The blast of blue electricity collides with Scyther as it reaches Shinx, an explosion of energy sending stray lightning blasts into the air, both Pokemon standing still. Without warning Shinx collapses, Scyther falling to his knees but remaining conscious. Jonathan: Shinx, no! Linus: See, what'd I tell you? You stood no chance. Scyther, return. The Bug/Flying-type is recalled to his Poke Ball, Linus standing smugly on the opposite side of the arena. Jonathan holds Shinx in his arms, quickly taking him to Benjamin. Linus: The deal's off, by the way. Jon: What deal? Linus: The deal that I'd get Shinx if I won. I don't want a Pokemon that pathetic. Turning, he begins walking off into the forest. Angered, Jonathan calls after him. Jonathan: Yeah? You would've lost if Shinx had've obeyed me! You're just afraid to admit it! Linus: But Shinx didn't obey you. It didn't consider you worthy of its obedience. And who can blame it, after that pathetic display of a battle? He shrugs, walking off as Jonathan stares after him angrily. Ben: Your Pokemon are fine, Jonathan. Your pride, however, seems to have taken quite a blow... Greg: It was a good battle, but you're inexperienced. You had some good tactics, but... Jon: But what? He motions in the air, struggling to find the words. Greg: You... You need to... To be able to come up with strategies on the spot. Like Linus did. Jon: What do you mean? Ben: Well, you do focus on using the moves. You don't seem to get them to actually ''do ''anything. Linus improvised blasting the ground instead of directly at Sneasel, for example, which caused it to be a nearly direct hit. You need to work on improvising strategies. Jon: I... I'll work on it. Chimchar, Sneasel, are you two okay? They both nod, silent. Jonathan turns to Shinx, frowning. Jon: Shinx, you were willing to battle with me, but you refused to follow me when things got hectic. Shinx is silent, staring at Jonathan thoughtfully. The trainer cracks a smile, grabbing a Poke Ball. Jon: If you're willing, I'd like you to join me on my journey. Preferrably with you obeying me. A few seconds pass before Shinx smiles and nods, tapping the Poke Ball and getting sucked in. It immediately lets loose a few stars, and Jonathan can't help but break into a large grin. Jonathan: And now, we've caught Shinx! Gregory: Great, now we can really get a move on. Ben: Yeah, we'll be in Oreburgh in just over a day now! They walk off as the sun begins to set, their equipment packed, as the screen fades to black. Announcements *There will be a two to three week break after the airing of the tenth episode, as confirmed on Sinnoh Reborn. *There will be a special announcement made at the end of the break in regards to the series. Characters Humans *Jonathan Hughes *Gregory Rowan *Benjamin Rowan *Linus Orelli (Debut) Pokemon *Chimchar (Jonathan's) *Sneasel (Jonathan's) *Shinx (Jonathan's; captured) *Piplup (Linus'; debut) *Combee (Linus'; debut) *Scyther (Linus'; debut) Category:Episodes